fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Choir
Holy Choir (born Amadea Kazt) is one of The Threat's ex-lovers, a reclusive musical prodigy granted her own personal hivemind by the goddess. She was introduced in Fantendo - Zenith, resurfacing after The Threat's descension. Description Holy Choir is a tall, pale white alien with four arms and a slim tail, wearing a white shirt and black silk pants that match her jacket. Poking out from her white hair are two "sockets" - these allow her to amplify noise, but also seems to be a weak spot. When Holy Choir gathers several of her bodies in one place, she wears gold contacts over her silvery eyes to keep track of her main body. Personality Holy Choir is fairly quiet and reclusive at most times, content to stay within her own space and work on her music. When pushed to interact with others, she's somewhat passive-aggressive and speaks very directly, making conversations with her rather short and awkward. If she can't quickly remove herself from these kinds of situations, it becomes clear Holy Choir holds some deep convictions and wants the best for others, but has trouble reconciling those feelings with her desire to be left alone. Backstory Once a simple musician living in a small town on a small planet, Amadea Kazt was one of the first of her people to embrace The Threat's arrival to their world. She became something of a preacher for the goddess and received divine intervention often; at first, these were small gifts to help her with her work, but over time she and The Threat fell in love. Eventually, she was granted her own personal hivemind of bodies to control and given the title of Holy Choir, abandoning her homeworld to live on Svarga. With the two now side by side, it became clear that despite her devotion, Holy Choir and The Threat were both becoming too stubborn to cooperate with each other. The two broke up and The Threat left her on her homeworld's moon, along with a fountain of youth so she could live peacefully on her own. Powers and Abilities Holy Choir's most notable ability is her multiple bodies, which she can control simultaneously using her personal hivemind network. While these bodies are fairly average on their own, she has strength in numbers and rarely loses synchronization between her forms. She's also a talented musician and has the ability to naturally amplify her music, although she detests weaponizing her art. Appearances Fantendo - Zenith Relationships The Threat Long ago, Holy Choir was intensely devoted to The Threat's cause, seeing it as order in a world that needed guidance, and that devotion ultimately brought them together as close lovers. At first, they worked together greatly, but over time Holy Choir felt stifled and The Threat grew frustrated with dating a mortal being. The two broke up and over years of isolation, Holy Choir grew somewhat passive-aggressive about the goddess, clearly bitter but trying to act "above" the situation. Gallery HolyChoir.png|Holy Choir as drawn by Trivia *Holy Choir was originally conceived as a character tentatively named Paladin in early drafts of Fantendo - Zenith. When Zero was introduced and shared several traits by coincidence, the character was reworked with a choir theme. Category:Aliens Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Musicians